Talk:A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:6D35:2D72:CB53:B0BF-20190914173823
Season 1 of *July 16 – At the 1992 Democratic National Convention, Arkansas Governor Bill Clinton accepts his party's presidential nomination on behalf of the "forgotten middle class". *July 17 – The Slovak National Council declares Slovakia an independent country, signaling the breakup of Czechoslovakia. *July 19 **A car bomb placed by the Mafia (with the collaboration of Italian intelligence) kills judge Paolo Borsellino and five members of his escort. **The Cabinet of Israel approves a freeze on new settlements in the occupied territories, a move expected to reinvigorate the Middle East Peace Process. *July 20 – Václav Havel resigns as president of Czechoslovakia. *July 21 – Transnistria War ends with a ceasefire. *July 22 – Near Medellín, Colombian drug lord Pablo Escobar escapes from his luxury prison, fearing extradition to the United States. *July 23 – Abkhazia declares independence from Georgia. *July 25 – August 9 – The 1992 Summer Olympics are held in Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain. *July 26 – Iraq agrees to allow U.N. weapons inspectors to search the Iraqi Agricultural Ministry building in Baghdad. When inspectors arrive on July 28 and 29, they find nothing and voice suspicions that Iraqi records had been removed. *July 31 **Georgia becomes the 179th member of the United Nations after seceding from the Soviet Union the previous year. **Thai Airways International Flight 311, an Airbus A310-300, crashes into a mountain north of Kathmandu, Nepal killing all 113 people on board. **China General Aviation Flight 7552 bound for Xiamen crashes soon after taking off from Nanjing Dajiaochang Airport, killing 108 of the 116 people on board. August *August 3–4 – Millions of black South Africans participate in a general strike called by the African National Congress to protest the lack of progress in negotiations with the government of State President of South Africa F. W. de Klerk. *August 12 – Canada, Mexico, and the United States announce that a deal has been reached on the North American Free Trade Agreement; the deal will be formally signed on December 17, 1992. *August 18 – Prime Minister of the United Kingdom John Major announces the creation of the Iraqi no-fly zones. *August 20 – Kristiansund's connection to the mainland of Norway, Krifast, opens. *August 23 – Hurricane Andrew attains Category 5 status on the Saffir–Simpson hurricane scale and, at 2100 UTC, hits Eleuthera and the Bahama Banks. *August 24 **Concordia University massacre – Valery Fabrikant murders four colleagues and seriously wounds another in a shooting at Concordia University, in Montreal, Quebec. **China and South Korea establish diplomatic relations. *August 24–28 – Hurricane Andrew hits south Florida and Louisiana and dissipates over the Tennessee valley when it merges with a storm system; 23 are killed. *August 29 – In Rostock, Germany, tens of thousands rally to protest neo-Nazi attacks on refugees and immigrants begun on August 22. September *September 1 – In Beijing, police arrest Shen Tong for his role in organizing the Tiananmen Square protests of 1989. *September 2 – The 7.7 Nicaragua earthquake affected the west coast of Nicaragua. With a – disparity of half a unit, this tsunami earthquake triggered a tsunami that caused most of the damage and casualties, with at least 116 killed. Average runup heights were . *September 7 **In Ciskei, members of the Ciskei Defence Force loyal to dictator Oupa Gqozo open fire into a crowd of anti-Gqozo protestors organized by the African National Congress, killing at least 28 people and wounding nearly 200. **President of Tajikistan Rahmon Nabiyev is forced to resign following weeks of clan and religious warfare that left nearly 2,000 people dead. *September 11 – Hurricane Iniki hits the Hawaiian Islands, Kauai and Oahu. *September 12 – In Peru, police arrest Abimael Guzmán, the leader of the Shining Path guerilla movement, who had evaded capture for 12 years. *September 16 – Black Wednesday: The pound sterling and the Italian lira are forced out of the European Exchange Rate Mechanism. *September 17 – Two Kurdish opposition leaders are assassinated by the Iranian Kazem Darabi and the Lebanese Abbas Rhayel. *September 20 – French voters narrowly approve the Maastricht Treaty in the French Maastricht Treaty referendum. *September 21 – Mexico establishes diplomatic relations with Vatican City, ending a break that lasted over 130 years. *September 23 – Operation Julin is the last nuclear test conducted by the United States at the Nevada Test Site. *September 28 – Law enforcement officials in the United States, Colombia, and Italy announce that they have arrested more than 165 people on money laundering charges related to cocaine trafficking. *September 29 – The Chamber of Deputies of Brazil votes to impeach President of Brazil Fernando Collor de Mello, the country's first democratically elected leader in 29 years. Vice President Itamar Franco becomes acting president. October *October 1 – Turner Broadcasting System launches Cartoon Network, the first all-animation television channel. *October 2 – A riot breaks out in the Carandiru Penitentiary in São Paulo, Brazil, resulting in the Carandiru massacre. *October 3 – After performing a song protesting alleged child abuse by the Catholic Church, Sinéad O'Connor rips up a photo of Pope John Paul II on Saturday Night Live, causing huge controversy, leading the switchboards at NBC to ring off the hook. *October 4 **The government of Mozambique signs a truce with leaders of RENAMO, ending the 16-year-old Mozambican Civil War. **Israeli cargo plane El Al Flight 1862 crashes into residential buildings in Amsterdam's Bijlmermeer, Netherlands, after taking off from Schiphol Airport and losing two engines, killing all 4 people on board and 39 on the ground. *October 6 – Lennart Meri becomes the first President of Estonia after regaining independence. The Estonian Government in Exile resigns on the next day. *October 7 – In Peru, Shining Path leader Abimael Guzmán is convicted of treason and sentenced to life in prison. *October 11 – The Catechism of the Catholic Church is promulgated by Pope John Paul II with his apostolic constitution, Fidei depositum. *October 12 **In the Dominican Republic, Pope John Paul II celebrates the 500th anniversary of the meeting of two cultures. **The 5.8 Cairo earthquake affects the city with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), leaving 545 dead and 6,512 injured. *October 14 – In Japan, Shin Kanemaru of the ruling Liberal Democratic Party resigns over receiving illegal payments from Sagawa Express. *October 19 – The Communist Party of China promotes several market-oriented reformers to the Politburo Standing Committee of the Communist Party of China, signaling a defeat for hard-line ideologues. *October 21 – 150,000 coal miners march in London to protest government plans to close coal mines and reduce the number of coal miners. *October 23 – Emperor of Japan Akihito begins the first imperial visit of China, telling a Beijing audience he felt deep sorrow for the suffering of the Chinese people during World War II. *October 25 – Lithuania holds a referendum on its first constitution after declaring independence from the Soviet Union in 1991. *October 26 – In a national referendum, voters in Canada reject the Charlottetown Accord. *October 31 – Pope John Paul II issues an apology and lifts the edict of the Inquisition against Galileo Galilei. November *November 3 – Democratic Arkansas Governor Bill Clinton defeats Republican President George H. W. Bush and Independent Ross Perot in the 1992 Presidential Election. *November 8 – More than 350,000 people rally in Berlin to protest right-wing violence against immigrants; stones and eggs are thrown at President of Germany Richard von Weizsäcker and Chancellor of Germany Helmut Kohl. *November 11 – The Church of England votes to allow women to become priests. *November 13 **The government of Peru announces it has arrested a small group of army officers who were plotting the assassination of President Alberto Fujimori. **A report by the World Meteorological Organization reports an unprecedented level of ozone depletion in both the Arctic and Antarctic. *November 15 – The Lithuanian parliamentary election sees the Communists of the Democratic Labour Party of Lithuania, led by Algirdas Brazauskas, return to power. *November 18 – Russian President Boris Yeltsin releases the flight data recorder (FDR) and cockpit voice recorder (CVR) of Korean Air Flight 007, which was shot down by the Soviets in 1983. *November 24 – In China, China Southern Airlines Flight 3943, a China Southern Airlines domestic flight, crashes, killing all 141 people on board. *November 25 **The Czechoslovakia Federal Assembly votes to split the country into the Czech Republic and Slovakia, starting on January 1, 1993. **In a national referendum related to abortion, voters in Ireland reject the proposed Twelfth Amendment of the Constitution Bill 1992 but approve the Thirteenth Amendment of the Constitution of Ireland and the Fourteenth Amendment of the Constitution of Ireland. *November 27 – The government of Venezuela announces that it has put down a coup attempt by a group of army officers who bombed the presidential palace. December *December 1 – South Korea and South Africa reestablish diplomatic relations. South Korea previously had diplomatic relations with South Africa from 1961 to 1978, when they were severed by the former due to the latter's policy of apartheid. *December 3 **UN Security Council Resolution 794 is unanimously passed, approving a coalition of United Nations peacekeepers led by the United States to form UNITAF, tasked with ensuring humanitarian aid gets distributed and establishing peace in Somalia. **A test engineer for Sema Group uses a personal computer to send the world's first text message via the Vodafone network to the phone of a colleague. *December 4 – U.S. military forces land in Somalia. *December 6 – Extremist Hindu activists demolish Babri Masjid – a 16th-century mosque in Ayodhya, India, which had been used as a temple since 1949, leading to widespread communal violence, including the Bombay riots, in all killing over 1,500 people. *December 9 – The Prince and Princess of Wales publicly announce their separation. *December 12 – The 7.8 Flores earthquake affected the Lesser Sunda Islands in Indonesia with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe) leaving at least 2,500 dead. A destructive tsunami with wave heights of followed. *December 16 – The Czech National Council adopts the Constitution of the Czech Republic. *December 18 – The South Korean presidential election is won by Kim Young-sam, the first non-military candidate elected since 1961. *December 21 – President of Serbia Slobodan Milošević defeats Milan Panić in the Serbian presidential election. *December 22 – The Archives of Terror are discovered by Dr. Martín Almada, detailing the fates of thousands of Latin Americans who had been secretly kidnapped, tortured, and killed by the security services of Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Paraguay, and Uruguay in what became known as Operation Condor. *December 24 – President George H. W. Bush pardons six national security officials implicated in the Iran–Contra affair, including Caspar Weinberger. *December 29 – Brazil's president Fernando Collor de Mello is found guilty on charges that he stole more than $32 million from the government, preventing him from holding any elected office for eight years. Date unknown *Deng Xiaoping accelerates market reforms to establish a socialist market economy in China. *The Australian state of Queensland introduces Freedom Of Information Laws. *In terms of units sold, compact discs outsell audiocassettes for the first time in the United States. Births January ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** He Kexin, Chinese artistic gymnast ** Jack Wilshere, English footballer * January 4 ** Sajjad Ganjzadeh, Iranian karateka ** Quincy Promes, Dutch footballer * January 5 **Trent Sainsbury, Australian footballer ** Suki Waterhouse, English model and actress * January 8 – Koke, Spanish footballer * January 9 – Fang Bo, Chinese table tennis player * January 10 ** Christian Atsu, Ghanaian footballer ** Šime Vrsaljko, Croatian footballer * January 11 – Dani Carvajal, Spanish footballer * January 12 – Georgia May Jagger, English model * January 13 – Santiago Arias, Colombian footballer * January 14 ** Robbie Brady, Irish footballer ** Wang Qiang, Chinese tennis player * January 16 – Maja Keuc, Slovenian singer * January 19 ** Shawn Johnson East, American Olympic gymnast ** Logan Lerman, American actor ** Mac Miller, American rapper, singer, and record producer (d. 2018) * January 26 ** Vincent Aboubakar, Cameroonian footballer ** Sasha Banks, American professional wrestler * January 30 – Tom Ince, English footballer * January 31 – Tyler Seguin, Canadian ice hockey player February ]] ]] ]] * February 5 ** Neymar, Brazilian footballer ** Kejsi Tola, Albanian singer ** Stefan de Vrij, Dutch footballer * February 7 – Sergi Roberto, Spanish footballer * February 9 – Avan Jogia, Canadian actor * February 11 – Taylor Lautner, American actor and martial artist * February 14 ** Christian Eriksen, Danish footballer ** Freddie Highmore, English actor * February 15 – Greer Grammer, American actress * February 17 – Meaghan Martin, American actress and singer * February 18 ** Le'Veon Bell, American football player ** Melinda Shankar, Canadian actress * February 19 ** Paulina Gaitán, Mexican actress ** Camille Kostek, American model * February 20 – Jarred Tinordi, American ice hockey player * February 21 – Phil Jones, English footballer * February 22 – Haris Seferović, Swiss footballer * February 23 ** Casemiro, Brazilian footballer ** Samara Weaving, Australian actress * February 25 – Zahia Dehar, French lingerie designer * February 26 ** Mikael Granlund, Finnish ice-hockey player ** Alexandria Mills, American television host, fashion model, and beauty pageant contestant ** Ai Shinozaki, Japanese gravure idol and singer * February 29 – Saphir Taïder, Algerian footballer March ]] ]] ]] * March 2 ** Charlie Coyle, American hockey player ** Maisie Richardson-Sellers, English actress * March 4 ** Erik Lamela, Argentine footballer ** Bernd Leno, German footballer ** Gaurav Sharma, Indian author ** Jared Sullinger, American basketball player * March 6 – Momoko Tsugunaga, Japanese singer * March 9 – María Eugenia Suárez, Argentine actress and model * March 10 ** Pablo Espinosa, Spanish actor, singer, and musician ** Emily Osment, American actress, singer, and songwriter * March 13 ** Lucy Fry, Australian actress ** Kaya Scodelario, English actress and model * March 15 – Anna Shaffer, English actress * March 17 – John Boyega, British actor * March 21 – Karolína Plíšková, Czech tennis player * March 23 ** Kyrie Irving, American-Australian basketball player ** Vanessa Morgan, Canadian actress and singer * March 25 – Elizabeth Lail, American actress * March 26 – Nina Agdal, Danish model * March 27 – Aoi Yūki, Japanese actress and singer * March 28 – Sergi Gómez, Spanish footballer * March 30 ** Enrique Gil, Filipino actor, dancer and singer ** Mino, South Korean rapper April ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Alex Gilbert, New Zealand adoption advocate ** Sui Lu, Chinese artistic gymnast * April 4 – Alexa Nikolas, American actress * April 6 – Ken, South Korean singer and actor * April 7 – Alexis Jordan, American singer and actress * April 8 ** Mathew Ryan, Australian footballer ** Shelby Young, American actress * April 10 ** Sadio Mané, Senegalese footballer ** Daisy Ridley, British actress * April 12 – Chad le Clos, South African Olympic swimmer * April 13 – George North, Welsh rugby player * April 15 ** Amy Deasismont, Swedish pop musician ** John Guidetti, Swedish footballer ** Richard Sandrak, Ukrainian bodybuilder * April 16 – Prince Sébastien of Luxembourg * April 17 – Shkodran Mustafi, German footballer * April 18 – Chloe Bennet, American actress and singer * April 21 ** Isco, Spanish footballer ** Deng Linlin, Chinese gymnast * April 23 – Syd tha Kyd, American singer, producer and DJ * April 24 ** Laura Kenny, British cyclist ** Doc Shaw, American actor, singer, and rapper * April 26 – Aaron Judge, American baseball player * April 30 – Marc-André ter Stegen, German footballer May ]] ]] ]] * May 1 – Hani, South Korean singer and entertainer * May 2 – Sunmi, South Korean singer * May 4 – Phyllis Francis, American track and field athlete * May 6 ** Baekhyun, South Korean singer, songwriter, and actor ** Brendan Gallagher, Canadian ice hockey player ** Jonas Valančiūnas, Lithuanian basketball player * May 7 – Alexander Ludwig, Canadian actor * May 8 – Olivia Culpo, American fashion influencer * May 10 – Jake Zyrus, Filipino singer * May 11 ** Thibaut Courtois, Belgian footballer ** Christina McHale, American tennis player * May 18 ** Spencer Breslin, American actor ** Brian Idowu, Russian footballer ** Nina Petushkova, Russian figure skater * May 19 ** Sam Smith, British soul singer ** Eleanor Tomlinson, English actress * May 20 ** Enes Kanter, Turkish basketball player ** Jack Gleeson, Irish actor ** Gerónimo Rulli, Argentine footballer * May 21 – Olivia Olson, American actress and singer-songwriter * May 22 ** Anna Baryshnikov, American actress ** Chinami Tokunaga, Japanese singer * May 27 – Jeison Murillo, Colombian footballer * May 28 ** Mira Gonzalez, American poet ** Gaku Shibasaki, Japanese footballer * May 29 – Gregg Sulkin, British actor * May 30 – Harrison Barnes, American basketball player June ]] ]] ]] * June 1 – Amanda Ware, Australian model * June 3 – Mario Götze, German footballer * June 6 ** DeAndre Hopkins, American football player ** Hyuna, South Korean singer * June 9 – Yannick Agnel, French Olympic swimmer * June 10 – Kate Upton, American model and actress * June 12 – Philippe Coutinho, Brazilian footballer * June 14 – Daryl Sabara, American actor * June 15 ** Mohamed Salah, Egyptian footballer ** Dafne Schippers, Dutch track and field athlete * June 19 – Oscar Taveras, Dominican–Canadian baseball player (d. 2014) * June 21 – Max Schneider, American actor * June 23 ** Kate Melton, American actress ** Bridget Sloan, American artistic gymnast ** Nyambayaryn Tögstsogt, Mongolian boxer * June 24 ** David Alaba, Austrian football player ** Raven Goodwin, American actress * June 25 – Jaden Schwartz, Canadian ice hockey player * June 26 ** Joel Campbell, Costa Rican footballer ** Jennette McCurdy, American actress and singer * June 27 ** Michał Daszek, Polish handball player ** Ahn So-hee, South Korean actress and singer * June 28 – Elaine Thompson, Jamaican track and field sprinter * June 29 – Adam G. Sevani, American actor and dancer July ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 3 ** Nathalia Ramos, Spanish actress ** Santiago Segura, American actor ** Maasa Sudo, Japanese singer * July 5 – Alberto Moreno, Spanish footballer * July 6 – Seedy Bah, Gambian footballer * July 7 – Manjot Singh, Indian actor * July 8 ** Son Heung-min, South Korean footballer ** Sky Ferreira, American singer, songwriter, model, and actress ** Sandi Morris, American pole vaulter * July 9 – Douglas Booth, English actor * July 10 ** Ahn Ji-hyun, South Korean actress ** Kristin Allen, American acrobatic gymnast ** Eva Lim, Dutch figure skater * July 11 – Mohamed Elneny, Egyptian footballer * July 12 ** Larrissa Miller, Australian gymnast ** Woo Do-hwan, South Korean actor * July 13 ** Dylan Patton, American actor ** Rich the Kid, American rapper * July 14 – Brytiago, Puerto Rican singer and songwriter * July 15 – Wayde van Niekerk, South African athlete * July 16 – Sam Naismith, Australian rules footballer * July 17 ** Tom Eisenhuth, Australian rugby league footballer ** Billie Lourd, American actress * July 19 – Ellie Rowsell, English singer-songwriter and musician * July 20 ** Paige Hurd, American actress ** Jordan Rodrigues, Australian actor * July 21 – Rachael Flatt, American figure skater * July 22 – Selena Gomez, American actress and singer * July 23 ** Danny Ings, English footballer ** Diwakar Vaish, Indian roboticist * July 24 – Dionatan Teixeira, Brazilian footballer (d. 2017) * July 28 – Spencer Boldman, American actor * July 29 – Djibril Sidibé, French footballer * July 30 – Fabiano Caruana Italian-American chess grandmaster August ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Austin Rivers, American basketball player * August 2 ** Hallie Eisenberg, American actress ** Charli XCX, English singer * August 3 ** Karlie Kloss, American model ** Jannik Vestergaard, Danish footballer * August 4 ** Tiffany Evans, American singer ** Cole Sprouse, American actor ** Dylan Sprouse, American actor and entrepreneur * August 8 – Casey Cott, American actor * August 9 – Burkely Duffield, Canadian actor * August 11 – Tomi Lahren, American television host * August 12 – Cara Delevingne, British model * August 13 – Lucas Moura, Brazilian footballer * August 16 ** Diego Schwartzman, Argentine tennis player ** Nur Tatar, Turkish taekwondo practitioner * August 17 – Paige, English professional wrestler * August 18 ** Frances Bean Cobain, American visual artist ** Amy Willerton, British model * August 20 ** Demi Lovato, American singer and actress ** Alex Newell, American actor and singer * August 21 ** Brad Kavanagh, English actor and singer-songwriter ** Felipe Nasr, Brazilian race car driver * August 24 – Johnny Rapid, American gay pornographic film actor * August 25 ** Miyabi Natsuyaki, Japanese singer ** Ricardo Rodríguez, Swiss footballer * August 26 ** Jesse Delgado, American wrestler ** Yang Yilin, Chinese artistic gymnast * August 27 – Blake Jenner, American actor and singer * August 28 – Bismack Biyombo, Congolese basketball player * August 31 – Nicolás Tagliafico, Argentine footballer September ]] ]] ]] * September 1 – Woo Hye-rim, Korean singer and rapper * September 4 – Layvin Kurzawa, French footballer * September 7 – Gizem Karaca, Turkish model * September 9 – Damian McGinty, Irish singer and actor * September 11 – María Gabriela de Faría, Venezuelan actress and singer * September 14 ** Danielle Williams, Jamaican athlete ** Zico, South Korean rapper, songwriter, and producer * September 15 – Camélia Jordana, French singer * September 16 – Nick Jonas, American singer-songwriter and actor * September 18 ** Joji, Japanese singer and record producer ** Amber Liu, American singer * September 19 ** Palmer Luckey, American entrepreneur ** Diego Antonio Reyes, Mexican footballer * September 20 – Safura Alizadeh, Azerbaijani singer, actress, and saxophonist * September 21 ** Alireza Beiranvand, Iranian footballer ** Chen, South Korean singer and songwriter ** Mariya Muzychuk, Ukrainian chess player * September 22 – Philip Hindes, British cyclist * September 24 – Jack Sock, American tennis player * September 27 – Granit Xhaka, Swiss footballer * September 28 ** Mawra Hocane, Pakistani actress and model ** Kōko Tsurumi, Japanese artistic gymnast * September 29 – Marina Antipova, Russian ice dancer * September 30 – Ezra Miller, American actor October ]] ]] * October 2 – Alisson Becker, Brazilian footballer * October 5 ** Mercedes Lambre, Argentine actress, singer, dancer, and model ** Kevin Magnussen, Danish racing driver * October 7 – Grace Bawden, Australian singer * October 9 – Tyler James Williams, American actor * October 10 – Gabrielle Aplin, English singer and songwriter * October 11 – Cardi B, American hip hop artist * October 12 – Josh Hutcherson, American actor * October 14 – Ahmed Musa, Nigerian footballer * October 15 – Vincent Martella, American actor and singer * October 16 – Bryce Harper, American baseball player * October 17 – Jacob Artist, American actor, singer, and dancer * October 20 – Ksenia Semyonova, Russian Olympic gymnast * October 22 ** 21 Savage, American rapper ** Sofia Vassilieva, American actress * October 23 – Álvaro Morata, Spanish footballer * October 24 – Thelma Fardin, Argentine actress * October 27 ** Brandon Saad, American ice hockey player ** Stephan El Shaarawy, Italian footballer * October 28 – Lexi Ainsworth, American actress November ]] ]] * November 2 – Chelsea Davis, American artistic gymnast * November 3 – Willi Orban, Hungarian footballer * November 5 ** Odell Beckham Jr., American football player ** Marco Verratti, Italian footballer * November 10 – Wilfried Zaha, English footballer * November 15 – Minami Minegishi, Japanese singer and actress * November 16 – Marcelo Brozović, Croatian footballer * November 18 – Nathan Kress, American actor * November 21 – Mireia Lalaguna, Spanish actress and model * November 23 ** Miley Cyrus, American actress and singer ** Gabriel Landeskog, Swedish hockey player * November 25 ** Ana Bogdan, Romanian tennis player ** Zack Shada, American actor, producer and director * November 27 ** Chanyeol, South Korean rapper, singer, songwriter, actor, and model. ** Tola Szlagowska, Polish singer * November 28 – Adam Hicks, American actor, rapper, singer, and songwriter December ]] * December 3 – Jessy Mendiola, Filipina actress * December 4 – Jin, South Korean singer * December 6 – Syed Saddiq, Malaysian politician and activist * December 8 – Katie Stevens, American singer * December 12 – Chen Ruolin, Chinese diver * December 14 ** Tori Kelly, American singer and songwriter ** Ryo Miyaichi, Japanese footballer * December 15 – Jesse Lingard, English footballer * December 16 – Tom Rogic, Australian footballer * December 18 ** Ryan Crouser, American shot putter and discus thrower ** Bridgit Mendler, American actress, singer-songwriter, and musician * December 22 ** Shiori Kutsuna, Australian-Japanese actress ** Moonbyul, South Korean rapper, singer, songwriter, and actress * December 23 – Dylan Sahara, Indonesian television actress and presenter (d. 2018) * December 24 – Serge Aurier Ivorian professional footballer Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Kenneth Emory, American anthropologist (b. 1897) ** George M. Ferris, American investment banker and philanthropist (b. 1893) ** Francis J. Field, American philatelist and stamp dealer (b. 1895) ** Edward Leslie Gray, politician and member of the Legislative Assembly of Alberta (b. 1895) ** Grace Hopper, American computer scientist (b. 1906) ** Josef R. Sheetz, American World War II military commander (b. 1895) * January 2 – Virginia Field, British actress (b. 1917) * January 3 ** Dame Judith Anderson, Australian-born British actress (b. 1897) ** Gábor Szarvas, Hungarian Olympic weightlifter (b. 1943) * January 7 – Richard Hunt, American puppeteer (b. 1951) * January 9 ** Bill Naughton, British playwright (b. 1910) ** Hans Jenny, soil scientist and expert on pedology (b. 1899) ** Luigi Stipa, Italian aeronautical, hydraulic and civil engineer and aircraft designer (b. 1900) * January 11 – Juan Gilberto Funes, Argentine footballer (b. 1963) * January 14 – Irakli Abashidze, Georgian poet, literary scholar and politician (b. 1909) * January 17 – Frank Pullen, English businessman and racehorse owner (b. 1915) * January 18 ** Alexander Almetov, Soviet Olympic ice hockey player (b. 1940) ** Theodore Leslie Futch, United States Army officer with the rank of Brigadier General (b. 1895) * January 20 – Abdul Khalek Hassouna, Egyptian diplomat, 2nd Secretary-General of the Arab League (b. 1898) * January 21 – Eddie Mabo, Australian Indigenous rights activist (b. 1936) * January 22 ** A. J. Antoon, American theater director (b. 1944) ** Mark Hopkinson, American murderer (b. 1949) * January 23 ** Freddie Bartholomew, English-American actor (b. 1924) ** Ian Wolfe, American actor (b. 1896) * January 26 – José Ferrer, Puerto Rican-American actor (b. 1912) * January 27 ** Dame Gwen Ffrangcon-Davies, British actress (b. 1891) ** Sally Hayfron, First Lady of Zimbabwe (b. 1933) * January 28 – Nahman Avigad, Israeli archaeologist (b. 1905) * January 29 – Willie Dixon, American composer and musician (b. 1915) * January 31 – Mel Hein, American football player (b. 1909) February ]] ]] ]] * February 2 – Bert Parks, American game show host (b. 1914) * February 3 ** Junior Cook, American musician (b. 1934) ** Jay Ilagan, Filipino actor (b. 1953) * February 4 – Lisa Fonssagrives, Swedish model (b. 1911) * February 5 – Sergio Méndez Arceo, Mexican bishop (b. 1907) * February 8 – Denny Wright, British jazz guitarist (b 1924) * February 9 – Jack Kinney, American animator (b. 1909) * February 10 – Alex Haley, American author (b. 1921) * February 11 – Ray Danton, American actor (b. 1931) * February 12 – Bep van Klaveren, Dutch boxer (b. 1907) * February 13 ** Nikolay Bogolyubov, Russian mathematician and physicist (b. 1909) ** Dorothy Tree, American actress (b. 1906) * February 15 – William Schuman, American composer (b. 1910) * February 16 ** Angela Carter, English novelist and journalist (b. 1940) ** Jules Gros, Breton linguist specializing in popular language (b. 1890) ** Abbas al-Musawi, Lebanese Shia cleric and Secretary General of Hezbollah (b. 1952) ** Jânio Quadros, 22nd President of Brazil (b. 1917) * February 20 ** Eugene R. Black Sr., American banker, former president of the World Bank (b. 1898) ** A. J. Casson, member of the Canadian group of artists known as the Group of Seven (b. 1898) ** Roberto D'Aubuisson, Salvadorean Army officer and right-wing political leader (b. 1944) ** Dick York, American actor (b. 1928) * February 22 – Sudirman Arshad, Malaysian singer and songwriter (b. 1954) * February 23 – Markos Vafiadis, Greek Communist leader (b. 1906) * February 27 – Algirdas Julien Greimas, French-Lithuanian literary scientist (b. 1917) * February 29 – Buddy O'Grady, American basketball player and coach (b. 1920) March ]] ]] ]] * March 2 – Sandy Dennis, American actress (b. 1937) * March 3 – Robert Beatty, Canadian actor (b. 1909) * March 4 ** Néstor Almendros, Spanish cinematographer (b. 1930) ** Art Babbitt, American animator (b. 1907) * March 5 – Pare Lorentz, American filmmaker (b. 1905) * March 9 – Menachem Begin, Israel politician, 6th Prime Minister of Israel, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1913) * March 11 ** László Benedek, Hungarian film director (b. 1905) ** Richard Brooks, American film director (b. 1912) ** Liu Geping, Chinese politician (b. 1904) * March 13 – Joseph Anderson, secretary to the First Presidency of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1889) * March 14 ** Jean Poiret, French actor, screenwriter, and director (b. 1926) ** Elfrida Vipont, British writer (b. 1902) * March 16 – Yves Rocard, French nuclear physicist (b. 1903) * March 17 – Jack Arnold, American television and film director (b. 1912) * March 18 – Antonio Molina, Spanish singer (b. 1928) * March 19 – Cesare Danova, Italian-American actor (b. 1926) * March 20 – Georges Delerue, French composer (b. 1925) * March 21 ** John Ireland, Canadian actor (b. 1914) ** Natalie Sleeth, American composer (b. 1930) * March 23 – Friedrich Hayek, Austrian economist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1899) * March 25 – Nancy Walker, American actress and comedian (b. 1922) * March 26 – Barbara Frum, Canadian journalist (b. 1937) * March 28 – Nikolaos Platon, Greek archaeologist (b. 1909) * March 29 – Paul Henreid, Austrian-born American actor (b. 1908) * March 30 – Manolis Andronikos, Greek archaeologist (b. 1919) April ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 2 ** [[Juanito (footballer, born 1954)|Juan Gómez González, Juanito]], Spanish footballer (b. 1954) ** Jan van Aartsen, Dutch politician (b. 1909) * April 4 ** Vintilă Horia, Romanian writer (b. 1915) ** Samuel Reshevsky, seven-time U.S. Chess Champion (b. 1911) ** Arthur Russell, American cellist and composer (b. 1951) * April 5 ** Nawab Zulfikar Ali Khan, Indian politician and army major; Royal- Titular Nawab of Rampur; (b. 1933) ** Molly Picon, American Yiddish-language actress (b. 1898) ** Sam Walton, American businessman, founder of Wal-Mart (b. 1918) * April 6 – Isaac Asimov, Russian-born author (b. ) * April 7 – Ace Bailey, Canadian hockey player (b. 1903) * April 8 – Daniel Bovet, Swiss-born pharmacologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1907) * April 10 ** Sam Kinison, American comedian (b. 1953) ** Peter D. Mitchell, British biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry (b. 1920) * April 11 – Alejandro Obregón, Colombian painter (b. 1920) * April 13 – Feza Gürsey, Turkish mathematician and physicist (b. 1921) * April 14 ** David Miller, American film director (b. 1909) ** Sammy Price, American pianist and bandleader (b. 1908) * April 16 – Neville Brand, American actor (b. 1920) * April 18 – Abdul Kadir Yusuf, Malyasian politician (b. 1915) * April 19 – Frankie Howerd, British comedian and actor (b. 1917) * April 20 – Benny Hill, British comedian and actor (b. 1924) * April 23 ** Tanka Prasad Acharya, Nepalese politician, 19th Prime Minister of Nepal (b. 1912) ** Satyajit Ray, Indian filmmaker (b. 1921) ** Czesław Zbierański, Polish engineer, pioneer of Polish aviation, and major of Polish Army (b. 1885) * April 25 ** Ernesto Balducci, Italian priest (b. 1922) ** Yutaka Ozaki, Japanese songwriter (b. 1965) * April 27 ** Louise de Kiriline Lawrence, naturalist, author and nurse (b. 1894) ** Olivier Messiaen, French composer (b. 1908) * April 28 – Francis Bacon, Irish-born British painter (b. 1909) * April 29 – Mae Clarke, American actress (b. 1910) May ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 3 – George Murphy, American actor and politician (b. 1902) * May 4 – Gregor Mackenzie, British Labour Party politician (b. 1927) * May 5 – Adriana Admiraal-Meijerink, Dutch olympic fencer (b. 1893) * May 6 – Marlene Dietrich, German actress (b. 1901) * May 8 – Otto Šimánek, Czech actor (b. 1925) * May 10 – John Lund, American actor (b. 1911) * May 12 – Robert Reed, American actor (b. 1932) * May 13 ** Gisela Elsner, German writer (b. 1937) ** F. E. McWilliam, Northern Irish sculptor (b. 1909) * May 14 ** Lyle Alzado, American football player (b. 1949) ** Nie Rongzhen, Chinese Communist military leader (b. 1899) * May 16 ** Chalino Sánchez, Mexican musician (b. 1960) ** Sir Robert Thompson, British military officer and counter-insurgency expert (b. 1916) * May 17 – Lawrence Welk, American musician (b. 1903) * May 18 ** Janusz Kruk, Polish musician (b. 1946) ** Jake Leicht, American athlete (b. 1919) * May 19 – James Bate, American actor (b. 1945) * May 21 – T. B. Ilangaratne, Sri Lankan author, dramatist, actor, and politician (b. 1913) * May 22 ** Abraham Moles, French sociologist and psychologist (b. 1920) ** Tony Accardo, American gangster (b. 1906) * May 23 ** Giovanni Falcone, Italian judge (b. 1939) ** William Keene, American actor (b. 1915) ** Francis McFadzean, Baron McFadzean of Kelvinside, British industrialist (b. 1915) ** Atahualpa Yupanqui, Argentine singer, songwriter, and guitarist (b. 1908) * May 25 ** Tulio Demicheli, Argentine film director (b. 1914) ** Philip Habib, Lebanese-born American diplomat (b. 1920) *May 30 – Karl Carstens, German politician and statesman, 7th President of the Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany) (b. 1914) June ]] ]] ]] * June 2 – Philip Dunne, American screenwriter and director (b. 1908) * June 3 ** Robert Morley, English actor (b. 1908) ** Patrick Peyton, American priest (b. 1909) * June 4 – Carl Stotz, American founder of Little League Baseball (b. 1910) * June 7 – Bill France, Sr., American founder of NASCAR (b. 1909) * June 8 – Alfred Uhl, Austrian composer (b. 1909) * June 10 – Sir Glyn Jones, British colonial administrator (b. 1908) * June 11 – Chitrananda Abeysekera, Sri Lankan veteran broadcaster (b. 1930) * June 15 ** Chuck Menville, American animator and writer (b. 1940) ** Warren Prall Watters, Founding archbishop of the Free Church of Antioch (b. 1890) * June 18 ** Peter Allen, Australian singer, songwriter (b. 1944) ** Mordecai Ardon, Israeli painter (b. 1896) ** Carlos Humberto Perette, Argentinian politician and Vice President of Argentina (b. 1915) * June 19 – Kathleen McKane Godfree, British tennis player (b. 1896) * June 21 ** Joan Fuster, Spanish writer (b. 1922) ** Arthur Gorrie, Australian hobby shop proprietor (b. 1922) ** Li Xiannian, 3rd President of the People's Republic of China and one of the Eight Elders of the Communist Party of China (b. 1909) * June 21 – Rudra Mohammad Shahidullah, Bangladeshi poet (b. 1956) * June 22 – Chuck Mitchell, American actor (b. 1927) * June 24 – Vera Griner, Russian rhythmitician (b. 1890) * June 25 ** Jerome Brown, American football player (b. 1965) ** Sir James Stirling, British architect (b. 1926) * June 26 – Buddy Rogers, American wrestler (b. 1921) * June 27 – Allan Jones, American actor (b. 1907) * June 28 – Mikhail Tal, eighth World Chess Champion (b. 1936) * June 29 ** Pierre Billotte, French Army officer and politician (b. 1906) ** Mohamed Boudiaf, Algerian politician, President of Algeria (b. 1919) ** May Farquharson, Jamaican social worker, birth control advocate, philanthropist, and reformer (b. 1894) July ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 2 – Camarón de la Isla, Spanish flamenco singer (b. 1950) * July 4 ** Francis Perrin, French nuclear physicist (b. 1901) ** Ástor Piazzolla, Argentine tango composer (b. 1921) * July 5 – Paul Hackman, Canadian musician (b. 1953) * July 7 – Josy Barthel, Luxembourgish Olympic athlete (b. 1927) * July 9 – Eric Sevareid, American journalist (b. 1912) * July 10 ** Albert Pierrepoint, British executioner (b. 1905) ** Doris Tate, American campaigner for the rights of crime victims (b. 1924) * July 11 – Deng Yingchao, Chinese Communist politician, widow of Zhou Enlai (b. 1904) * July 12 – Florence McClung, American painter, printmaker, and art teacher (b. 1894) * July 13 ** Cicely Williams, Jamaican physician (b. 1893) * July 14 – Giuseppe Prezzolini, Italian literary critic, journalist, editor, and writer (b. 1882) * July 15 – Hammer DeRoburt, 1st President of Nauru (b. 1922) * July 16 – Buck Buchanan, American football player (b. 1940) * July 18 ** Mordecai Ardon, Israeli painter (b. 1896) ** Rudolph Ising, American cartoon animator (b. 1903) * July 19 ** Paolo Borsellino, Italian judge (b. 1940) ** Heinz Galinski, German President of the Central Council of Jews (b. 1912) ** Allen Newell, American computer scientist (b. 1927) * July 22 ** Suleiman Frangieh, Lebanese politician, 5th President of Lebanon (b. 1910) ** Alexander McKee, British journalist, military historian, and diver (born 1918) ** John Meyendorff, Russian scholar (b. 1926) * July 23 – Rosemary Sutcliff, British author (b. 1920) * July 24 – Arletty, French singer and actress (b. 1898) * July 25 – Alfred Drake, American actor (b. 1914) * July 26 – Mary Wells, American singer (b. 1943) * July 27 – Anthony Salerno, American mobster (b.1911) * July 29 – Ed Ocampo, Filipino basketball player and coach (b. 1938) * July 30 ** Brenda Marshall, American actress (b. 1915) ** Irene Silva de Santolalla, Peruvian politician (b. 1902) ** Joe Shuster, Canadian-American comic book artist (b. 1914) *July 31 – Leonard Cheshire, British war hero, activist, and philanthropist (b. 1917) August ]] ]] ]] * August 2 – Michel Berger, French singer-songwriter (b. 1947) * August 3 ** Wang Hongwen, Chinese Communist politician (b. 1935) ** Bertil Ohlin, Swedish economist and politician (b. 1899) * August 4 ** Seichō Matsumoto, Japanese writer and journalist (b. 1909) ** František Tomášek, Czech Roman Catholic prelate (b. 1899) * August 5 ** Robert Muldoon, 31st Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1921) ** Jeff Porcaro, American musician (b. 1954) * August 6 – Simcha Bunim Alter, the fifth Rebbe of the Hasidic dynasty of Ger (b. 1898) * August 7 ** Fereydoun Farrokhzad, Iranian entertainer (b. 1938) ** Lilo Milchsack, German promoter of Anglo-German relations (b. 1905) ** Francisco Fernández Ordóñez, Spanish politician, former Foreign minister (b. 1930) * August 8 ** Alison Gertz, American AIDS activist (b. 1966) ** Abu al-Qasim al-Khoei, Iranian-Iraqi Shia ayatollah and scholar (b. 1899) * August 10 – Annisteen Allen, American blues singer (b. 1920) * August 12 – John Cage, American composer (b. 1912) * August 16 – Mark Heard, American singer (b. 1951) * August 18 ** Keith Henderson, Scottish painter (b. 1911) ** John Sturges, American film director (b. 1911) * August 19 – Curtis M. Scott, American role-playing game designer (b. c. 1960) * August 22 – Hallowell Davis, American physiologist, otolaryngologist and researcher (b. 1896) * August 23 – Charles August Nichols, American animator and film director (b. 1910) * August 25 – Cyril Stanley Smith, British metallurgist and historian of science (b. 1903) * August 28 – Tan Qixiang, Chinese historian (b. 1911) September ]] ]] * September 1 ** Morris Carnovsky, American actor (b. 1897) ** Piotr Jaroszewicz, Polish politician, Prime Minister of Poland (b. 1909) * September 2 – Barbara McClintock, American geneticist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1902) * September 4 – John van Dreelen, Dutch actor (b. 1922) * September 5 ** Billy Herman, American baseball player (b. 1909) ** Fritz Leiber, American author (b. 1910) * September 6 – Mervyn Johns, Welsh actor (b. 1899) * September 12 ** Hans F. Koenekamp, American special effects artist and cinematographer (b. 1891) ** Ruth Nelson, American actress (b. 1905) ** Anthony Perkins, American actor (b. 1932) * September 18 ** Dario Cabanelas, Spanish orientalist (b. 1916) ** Princess Margaret of Denmark (b. 1895) * September 19 – Wu Zhonghua, Chinese physicist (b. 1917) * September 21 ** William Penn Mott Jr., American landscape architect (b. 1909) ** Harry J. Sonneborn, American businessman (b. 1916) ** Bill Williams, American actor (b. 1915) * September 22 – Aurelio López, Mexican baseball player (b. 1948) * September 25 – César Manrique, Spanish artist (b. 1919) * September 29 – Paul Jabara, American actor and singer-songwriter (b. 1948) October ]] ]] * October 4 – Denny Hulme, New Zealand race car driver (b. 1936) * October 5 – Eddie Kendricks, American singer (b. 1939) * October 6 – Denholm Elliott, English actor (b. 1922) * October 7 ** Allan Bloom, American philosopher and author (b. 1930) ** Tevfik Esenç, last known speaker of Ubykh (b. 1904) * October 8 – Willy Brandt, German politician and statesman, 29th Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany), recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1913) * October 11 – Choi Sae-hwang, South Korean lawyer and Vice-Minister of Defense (b. 1919) * October 12 – Ulysses Guimarães, Brazilian politician (b. 1916) * October 14 – Willie Waddell, Scottish footballer (b. 1921) * October 15 – Oliver Franks, Baron Franks, British civil servant, diplomat, and philosopher (b. 1905) * October 16 – Shirley Booth, American actress in film, radio, stage, and television (b. 1898) * October 17 – Herman Johannes, Indonesian professor, scientist, and politician (b. 1912) * October 19 ** Gert Bastian, German politician (b. 1923) ** Petra Kelly, German politician (b. 1947) ** Arthur Wint, Jamaican Olympic runner (b. 1920) * October 21 – Jim Garrison, American attorney (b. 1921) * October 22 ** Red Barber, American sportscaster (b. 1908) ** Cleavon Little, American actor (b. 1939) * October 24 – Laurie Colwin, American author (b. 1944) * October 25 ** Adelino da Palma Carlos, Portuguese politician, 102nd Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1905) ** Roger Miller, American singer-songwriter, musician, and actor (b. 1936) * October 27 – David Bohm, American-born physicist, philosopher, and neuropsychologist (b. 1917) * October 29 – Sir Kenneth MacMillan, British choreographer (b. 1929) * October 31 – Gary Rippingale, English ice hockey player (b. 1974) November ]] ]] ]] * November 2 – Hal Roach, American director and producer (b. 1892) * November 4 ** José Luis Sáenz de Heredia, Spanish film director (b. 1911) ** George Klein, Canadian inventor (b. 1904) * November 5 – Jan Oort, Dutch astronomer (b. 1900) * November 7 ** Alexander Dubček, Slovak politician, First Secretary of the Communist Party of Czechoslovakia (b. 1921) ** Jack Kelly, American actor (b. 1927) ** Richard Yates, American writer (b. 1926) * November 8 – Larry Levan, American DJ (b. 1954) * November 10 – Chuck Connors, American actor (b. 1921) * November 11 – Earle Meadows, American Olympic athlete (b. 1913) * November 19 ** René Tavernier, Belgian geologist (b. 1914) ** Diane Varsi, American actress (b. 1938) * November 21 – Kaysone Phomvihane, Laotian statesman and Communist Party leader, 11th Prime Minister of Laos and 2nd President of Laos (b. 1920) * November 22 – Sterling Holloway, American actor (b. 1905) * November 23 ** Roy Acuff, American singer (b. 1903) ** Mohamed Benhima, 5th Prime Minister of Morocco (b. 1924) * November 25 – Joseph Arthur Ankrah, 2nd President of Ghana (b. 1903) * November 26 – John Sharp, English actor (b. 1920) * November 27 – George M. Ferris, American investment banker and philanthropist (b. 1893) * November 29 ** Jean Dieudonné, French mathematician (b. 1906) ** Emilio Pucci, Italian fashion designer (b. 1914) * November 30 – Peter Blume, American painter and sculptor (b. 1906) December ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Esau Khamati Oriedo, Kenyan of African ancestry; an anti-colonialism activist and crusader (b. 1888) * December 2 – Michael Gothard, British actor (b. 1939) * December 3 ** Luis Alcoriza, Mexican film director (b. 1918) ** Nureddin al-Atassi, Syrian Baathist, 54th Prime Minister of Syria and 17th President of Syria (b. 1929) * December 6 – Percy Herbert, English actor (b. 1920) * December 7 ** Richard J. Hughes, American politician, 45th Governor of New Jersey, and Chief Justice of the New Jersey Supreme Court (b. 1909) ** Jean Bell Thomas, American festival promoter (b. 1881) * December 9 – Vincent Gardenia, Italian-American actor (b. 1920) * December 10 ** Celia Gámez, Argentinian actress (b. 1908) ** Dan Maskell, British tennis coach and commentator (b. 1908) * December 12 ** Ali Amini, Iranian politician and 67th Prime Minister of Iran (b. 1905) ** Suzanne Lilar, Belgian essayist, novelist and playwright (b. 1901) ** Sir Robert Rex, 1st Premier of Niue (b. 1909) * December 17 ** Günther Anders, German philosopher (b. 1902) ** Dana Andrews, American actor (b. 1909) * December 18 – Mark Goodson, American game show producer (b. 1915) * December 21 ** Stella Adler, American acting teacher (b. 1901) ** Albert King, American blues musician (b. 1923) ** Nathan Milstein, Ukrainian-born violinist (b. 1903) * December 22 ** Frederick William Franz, 4th President of Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania (b. 1893) ** Milo Sperber, Polish-born British actor, director and writer (b. 1911) ** Ted Willis, British television dramatist and author (b. 1914) * December 23 – Eddie Hazel, American guitarist (b. 1950) * December 24 – Peyo, Belgian comics artist (b. 1928) * December 25 ** Ted Croker, English football official (b. 1924) ** Monica Dickens, English author (b. 1915) ** Jules Gros, Breton linguist specializing in popular language (b. 1890) * December 26 ** Jan Cienski, Ukrainian clandestine Roman Catholic prelate (b. 1905) ** Nikita Magaloff, Georgian-Russian pianist (b. 1912) * December 27 – Stephen Albert, American composer (b. 1941) * December 28 ** Sal Maglie, American baseball player (b. 1917) ** Daniella Perez, Brazilian actress and ballerina (b. 1970) * December 29 – Vivienne Segal, American actress and singer (b. 1897) Nobel Prizes *Physics – Georges Charpak *Chemistry – Rudolph A. Marcus *Medicine – Edmond H. Fischer, Edwin G. Krebs *Literature – Derek Walcott *Peace – Rigoberta Menchú *Economics – Gary Becker References Sources *1992 House by Bill Frolick – article about 1992 from The New Yorker magazine. Category:1992 Category:Leap years in the Gregorian calendar lic;font-size:14px;">Barney & Friends aired from April 6 to May 15, 1992. The season began production in October 1991 and finished in April 1992. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Julie Johnson) Children *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Min (Pia Hamilton) (debut) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (debut) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (debut) Guest Appearances *James Turner ("Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") *Stephen White (played Rainbow Beard in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard") *Max Vaughan (played Farmer Henderson in "Down on Barney's Farm") *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Let's Help Mother Goose!") *Donna Kraft (played Patty in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") *Greg Murray ("Practice Makes Music") *Vince Zubras Jr. (played Fergus McClaren in "A World of Music") *Lesley Chudnow ("A World of Music") *Britt Miller (played Efei Almani in "A World of Music") *Gloria Chenams (played Gloria Chen in "A World of Music") *Abundio Ortiz ("A World of Music") *Rebecca Garcia ("Hola, Mexico!") *Mark S. Bernthal (played Mr. Deliveryman in "Everyone is Special") Episodes #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special Trivia *This season marks: **The first appearances of Min, Shawn, and Tosha. **The first appearance of The Barney Bag. **The only season in which Jenny Dempsey performs as Baby Bop's costume performer. **The only season to feature the 2 dinosaurs (Barney and Baby Bop). *This was the longest season in terms of number of episodes (30 episodes). *Down on Barney's Farm, A World of Music, and Everyone is Special are the only episodes of this season, not to have any new Barney songs. *This season was taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Greenville Avenue & Bethany Drive in Allen, Texas, as were the Barney & the Backyard Gang videos. *A majority of this season (26 episodes) was released on VHS by Time Life Video. *This was one of two seasons that was closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *In weeks following the season finale, PBS announced that they were cancelling Barney & Friends. After many calls and letters from parents, PBS repealed their decision and held pledge drives to help fund the second season. *The earliest scripts for season one had to be reworked before shooting because besides Barney and Baby Bop there were three other costumed characters who were supposed to be in the show: a calypso-singing chicken, a country cow, and a frog styled after the 50's rocker "The Big Bopper." Because of production challenges, those characters were changed into puppets, then dropped entirely before shooting began. References #↑ Interview with Stephen White